A Happy Mistake
by I Want Candy
Summary: Raven and Robin kiss in the middle of the night. But what happens and what does Raven do?...Changed tital


She stretched across the floor infrount of the large bay windows. He sat on the couch unaware to her as she made the cat like stretch. She stood up in a fluid movement, that looked like a cat rousing from slumber, and going to forage. He had thought for sure that he was spotted as she made her way to the kitchen to put on some tea.

"So are you going to say something or sit there and look at me all night?" she asked without looking up from the boiling kettle.

"I...I...Hey" was the only thing that lamely fell from his open mouth.

"Wow the boy blunder gone speechless?"

"Only from your beauty" he thought, while a vase exploded nearby.

"Robin...Please repeat that?"

He replayed what just happened in his head and realised that he had in fact said it instead of thinking it like he was supposed to do. "Rea I am only left speechless by you beauty" he managed to cough out without stuttering, and before she could reply or even say a word, he was standing infrount of her with his arms around her waist and had pressed his silky lips onto hers in a gentile kiss, that showed that he cared for her more then he could say. Rea just stood there in shock from what had just happened and the fact that what ever hap just happened she had defiantly enjoyed it.

"Rea?" His voice was soft and gentile yet questioning as well "Rea are you okay? You seam kind of out of it. I am sorry if what I did was wrong but i needed to show you how I feel for you" His arms where still snaked around her tiny waist, holding her in place.

Before he could as her again she snaked he arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers, and returned the kiss, with about as much unsaid feeling as his own. When she pulled apart from him, she gave him a small smile and placed her head onto his chest, pushing herself closer into him. When she was comfy she let out a contented sigh, and left the pot of boiling water for her tea forgotten, on the stove.

After about five or so minutes of just standing there in each others embrace. The dark goddess in his arms let out a low yawn and tried to move back so that she could go to bed, but found that she was still being held in a death grip and was not going to be going any where soon. She let out a small sigh that turned into another yawn.

"Robin you need to let me go, so that I can go to bed"

"Why? I never want to let go of you again, I have just got you"

"I no, I dont want you to let me go, but I need to go to bed, and so do you" she stated trying to sound forceful but failing miserably.

Before she could say anything else, he had picked her up bridle style and started to cary her off to her own room so that she wouldn't have to walk there, and also so that he wouldn't have to let go of here.

"Robin what are you doing? I was just going to teleport myself there"

"I know"

"So why do I get carried there?"

"Because I wanted to" Silence flowed this simple statement, until they got to the door of Ravens room.

"Robin, you can put me down now"

He didn't respond but instead gave the door a gentile kick and it opened letting the two enter. As he continued to carry into the room, her face changed from confusion to worry. He placed her down gentile on her bed, turned around and walked out of the room. When he got to the doorway he turned around.

"Goodnight, _my_ Raven" Just as her door shut cutting of his face from view, he said something to her that made her have to do a double take.

"I love you to, my little Robin"

She curled herself into a ball on-top of the bed and fell asleep only to jolt awake a couple of minutes later.

"_Now did I just dream that and if so I have to have a talk with my emotions or did that just really happen?"_

Robin just got to his room, while he was thinking almost the same thing. A small knock on his door made him stop swearing that he was mumbling under his breath at what he had just done, and rise from beneath the warmth of the blankets to answer the door. When he reached the door, he saw that it was a white faced Raven that looked scared out of her wits, on the other side.

"Rea whats wrong?"

"I need to know how I ended up in bed"

"I took you there, you where yawning so I took you there. Why?"

"Because I just needed to know, I thought that I had dreamt it, Robin we cant do this. I love you, I really do, but we cant do this it would be a mistake, and I would love to but it compromise the team to much. I also cant stay around here anymore, cause things might happen, I do love you Robin, my Robin, but I have to leave the Titans."

"Rea...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sorry robin but I cant do this I have to go."

"If you are sure, then I cant stop you. Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, Gotham, maybe or just somewhere else."

"What will you need?"

"Basic essentials that I can carry. Don't worry I will sort it all out"

"Rea?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever be back?"

"I don't know Robin...I better leave now before the others wake up, and start to ask questions that I don't want to answer just yet, at least not to them"

Rea turned around to leave Robins room, and the Titans, but found a strong pair of arms around her waist pulling her into a strong chest. She turned around in his arms, and he leaned down to kiss her silken pale lips. She pushed up into him so that she was standing on her toes and they where at the same height. He picked her up so that her legs where wrapped around his waist and she was leaning into him, as he walked over to the bed, still kissing him deeply. Once they where on the bed, Robin managed to position both himself and Raven, with him on top of her.

"Robin, I cant do this, I have to go I am sorry" With that, she fased through the bed and onto the floor below his room, leaving three tear drops on his pillow where her head was just.

"Raven...please don't go I don't want you to leave me" came the sobs of the ever strong leader into his pillow as the garage door rose up, and the almost silent sound of a motorbike drove off, as his fleeting bird flew into the night.


End file.
